


Gorgeous

by yanderekirklandchan



Series: Smol Gay Circus Babies (Drabbles) [3]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Phillip being flustered, Phineas being loving, Smol Gay Circus Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekirklandchan/pseuds/yanderekirklandchan
Summary: Phineas loves it when Phillip blushes.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic cus this ship needs more love and more stories <3

Phillip looked over the top of his book to see Phineas peering right back with a dopey looking smile. He let out a short, breathless laugh, unsure of whether to find this amusing or exasperating. He returned to his book but could not help stealing glances and Phin every now and then.

After a while of being silently watched he set down his book and turned to him "What is it?"  
To that Barnum flashed him his innocent look that Phillio had learnt to dread "Whatever do you mean, dearest?"  
Phillip huffed "You've been staring at me for the last fifteen minutes at least. Is something the matter?"  
"No, not at all." He answered simply.

Phillip waited for an elaboration but none came "Well?" He asked "Why are you staring, then?"  
Barnum gave him a dazzling grin that, paired with the tender look in his eyes, made Phillip become breathless.

"Because you're the most gorgeous human to have ever graced this earth and I can't get enough of the sight of you, or anything else about you too for that matter."  
If Phillip had thought he was breathless before he was absolutely suffocating now. He could feel heat rush to his face in a no doubt very bright blush. He attempted to make some form of a response to that but all that came out when he opened his mouth was flustered stammering.

"You're adorable when you blush." Phineas cooed, with a look so loving it did absolutely nothing to help the blush go away at all. Phillip just hid his face behind his book before he made even more of a mess of himself.

Phineas chuckled and got up from his seat, striding across the room and pushing the book down again so he could see Phillip's face "That's better." he beamed before tilting his boyfriend's chin up to press a soft kiss against his lips.


End file.
